Just When You Thought You Know
by AxCalzona
Summary: They met at a bar and immediately fell into a mutual feeling towards one another... passionate distaste.
1. Chapter 1

They turned left at the corner.

"Maybe it's a good thing you turned me do-"

Arizona furrowed her forehead when she didn't hear the brunette finish her sentence and heard a door closed. She then noticed 2 nurses, a red head and a brunette, from a near distance. They seem to be whispering and from where she's standing she can tell they weren't discussing work related issues.

'Gossip. Hospital gossip everywhere.' She thought to herself.

She saw the brunette nurse look up from the chart, she pretends to be checking, to her direction. She looks like she's looking for something or someone.

"What is it?" Asked the redhead nurse when she noticed her colleague was no longer paying attention to the hottest gossip she's telling her. The redhead also turned her head to Arizona's direction.

"I thought I heard Callie." Answered the brunette.

Automatically, Arizona searched with her eyes for the Latina that was walking by her side a moment ago. 'Where did she go?' When she didn't find the woman, she picked up her phone from her pocket and dissimulated to check it to continue listening to the nurses who seem to not see her or they just don't care that she's there. She's not really into gossip but the mention of the hot latina doctor intrigued her. 'Wait... Hot?' She knit her brows at the thought, not that she doesn't find the doctor hot, because she is... hot but that is not the case here but maybe it is because who doesn't want to talk about the goddess that decided to walk amongst mere mortals? Not that she's into her or anything... because she's not. Definitely not. She's just stating facts- 'Stop talking, brain!' Scolding herself inwardly and focused her attention to the nurses' gossip.

"Oh my God, Colleen. You are so hung up on Dr. Torres, you're already hearing her from the walls of the hospital." The redhead said shaking her head chuckling.

"I just can't believe she really works here. I mean, I've been here for a week when I met her at Joe's and had the _most amazing, earth shattering sex_ of my life." The brunette says dreamily like it just happened yesterday. "But when I woke up she was gone. Then I see her here the next day and I was going to ask her out but then she got paged 911 so she had to run. I never saw her since and it's been 2 months." Disappointment clearly written all over her face.

"Don't you think it's weird that you never run into her considering she's an Ortho Doctor and you're an Ortho Nurse? I mean, how come you never had assisted in any of her surgeries, huh?" Countered the redhead hoping that her friend would get her point and stop pining for the doctor.

"I'm sure she's just busy. As you and everybody in this hospital already know, she's an amazing doctor. Saving limbs and making the cripple walk and all." Colleen, as Arizona heard the redhead mention the brunette's name, was certainly convinced to that thought. She somehow pitied the nurse, she had no idea that the girl of her dreams just ran at the sight of her and was hiding _from_ her as of this very moment. "And just to let you know," Colleen continued with a smug smile on her face, "I_ am_ assisting to her surgery today."

"Wow. Congratulations on your achievement." The redhead commented sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now, come on, help me prepare. I'll have to look pretty for when she sees me later." The brunette said walking away while dragging her friend by the arm.

Callie, somehow sensed that the nurses were longer there, peaked her head out of the door.

"Coast clear." The blonde answered, seeing the brunette doctor's head pop out of the supply closet. She put her phone back to her pocket since she's done playing undercover for the day. "Dr. Torres, nice of you to show up!"

Emerging from the door she ignored the blonde's sarcasm and fixed her lab coat. She turned to the blonde with regained professionalism, "I'll show you to the other floors."

When they finished touring the hospital they decided to have a lunch at the Cafeteria so Callie can introduce her to the other Attendings. They now sat at a table across each other waiting for the other doctors to arrive.

"You were fast back there. I didn't noticed you were gone before that nurse Colleen mentioned you." Arizona mused.

Callie just shrugged taking a forkful of her salad and putting it to her mouth. Throughout their tour the blond never gave up on asking her about her uninteresting hook up with the nurse 2 months ago and it's starting to get on her nerves.

"Colleen said she'll be looking pretty for when you see her in the OR." Arizona continued making conversation while sipping from her juice.

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh?"

"She'll be wearing a mask. It'll cover most of her face. I'm not sure how someone can look pretty with a mask." Callie answered, not really caring about the blonde doctor's choice of subject to discuss.

"I look pretty with a mask."

"That, you are."

A playful smile formed on Arizona's lips showing her dimples. Callie rolled her eyes and averted her gaze from the blue eyed blonde. She saw Mark and Teddy enter the Cafeteria while engrossed in a conversation.

"So, where did you finish your residency?"

"Hopkins. Also did my internship there... Why are you changing the subject?"

"I finished my internship here after Med school in Miami. As the chief said I'm in my fifth year as a resident. Rocking my surgeries as hell." Completely ignoring the blonde's question.

"You don't like talking about your hook ups, do you?" Pressing the subject.

"Oh, I do."

"Then why are you changing the subject?"

"I-"

"Torres! You're grocery shopping and cooking tonight." An Asian woman said to Callie interrupting their conversation. She slipped a seat next to Callie together with a petite dirty blonde. "Then you'll leave the apartment and sleep elsewhere and don't comeback until tomorrow afternoon."

"You're making me cook for you then kicking me out of my own apartment?" Callie, raising a perfect eyebrow to the Asian woman. The woman clearly isn't fazed by the intimidating look the Latina is giving her, takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Date night with Owen." The petite blonde answered.

"Ooh." Her perfectly perfect eyebrow is now raising in a seductive manner matching with the squinting of her eyes making Arizona's mouth go dry. "Just don't mess the couch. I love the couch. I can't be sitting there and after you and Owen bumped uglies there." Callie states in a serious tone.

"Then don't. You can buy a new couch." The Asian woman shrugged.

Callie shook her head, she knows there is no sense in arguing with the woman. So instead, she introduced the new doctor to her friends. "Dr. Robbins, this is Drs. Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey, 3rd year residents. Girls, Dr. Arizona Robbins, new Head of Peds."

"I look forward to working with you both." Arizona, all smiles with dimples, extended her hand to Cristina to shake but the asian woman just looks at her incredulously. Her smile falters slowly when the woman makes no intention of extending her hand in return. Thankfully, Meredith takes her hand and shakes it and smiles politely.

"She's not a hand-shaker. Don't take it personally."

"Right."

Arizona saw two doctors coming their way, another petite dirty blonde doctor, a little taller than her, with a tall grayish-haired man oozing with confidence. Too much confidence if she says so herself. Mark and Teddy sat with them after getting their lunch. Teddy slipped on a seat next to Arizona while Mark sat next to Callie. "So, are you the new attending?" Teddy smilingly asked Arizona. "Arizona Robbins, new Head of Peds." Dimples full forced as she and Teddy shook hands.

"Teddy Altman. Cardio." The tall blonde introduced herself.

"I've got a feeling we'll be good friends. I'm a _awesome_ friend!" She tells Teddy, earning a snort from Callie and a rolling of eyes from Cristina. Teddy just smiles politely and nodded at her remark.

"Mark Sloan. Plastics." Mark's booming voice was heard. He gave her a flirtatious grin extending his hand. She shakes it and immediately notices the man's eyes gaze downward. 'Is he seriously staring at my boobs while I'm looking? I cannot believe this guy.' "Eyes on my face, Dr. Sloan."

"What? As a doctor, I'm just appreciating your wonderful genes. They're nice." A muffled laugh was heard from the whole table obviously not believing him. Mark took a bite of his apple still with an annoying smug on his face and Arizona just squints her eyes at the man with pure irritation. Mark turned his attention to Callie, "Torres, Joe's tonight?"

"Sure. There's nothing else to do anyway. And I'm crashing by your place tonight. Cristina's got a date with Owen and they'll be staying at my apartment."

"Not that I don't want you at my place, Cal, but I kind of plan on taking home a hot chick with me after Joe's. So how can I blow someone's brains out when you're there hanging out on my couch? And doesn't Owen own that fire station he calls home? Why don't they stay there instead?" Mark asks.

"If you should know, Cal owes me. She took a redhead chick home 3 nights ago and had made me suffer for 2 minutes by listening to them panting and moaning after I had done a 36hour shift and all I wanted was sleep." Callie was wide-eyed at Cristina's admission and heat was slowly creeping up her face. "I had to drive to Mer's place and stay there for 2 nights just so I can get rid of the dreadful memory of Callie and that redhead doing the McNasty." Callie is now totally red with embarrassment. Arizona's mouth was agape with all the information she's absorbing.

"Good job, Callie! Well, if that's the case I will totally let you stay at my place for the night and I promise not to bring a hot chick to bang." Laughing Mark taps Callie's shoulder with pride.

"Bite me, Mark." Callie snarls.

"Uh, not that we're being rude or anything 'cause you're our attendings after all but why are you sitting here with us? This is the resident's table. You should be sitting in the cool kids table over there." Meredith points to the table full of attendings and other head of the departments.

"What are you talking about? This is the cool kids table. That" points to the other table, "is full of old and smelly dinosaurs." Says Mark. "Besides, Cal's here. So I'm here."

"My protege's here." Teddy shrugged, finishing her lunch, pointing at Cristina. "And I'm fairly new, I don't really know other hospital staffs here besides Owen and you guys."

"New kid." Arizona showing her dimpled smile to everyone at the table.

Teddy and Cristina's pager blared 911 and they ran out of the Cafeteria to check on their patient. Meredith excused herself from the people at the table to check on her post ops and also to avoid polite conversations with colleagues since Cristina was no longer there to talk to. So now, Callie, Arizona and Mark are the only ones left at the table. Mark decided to take his chances on Arizona, "Maybe you want to come with us at Joe's? Have drinks, dance and then after maybe we could, you know... And I know I just promised Callie here that I won't bring any hot chicks at my place so maybe we could go to yours instead."

Arizona blinked for a few moments and then looked at Callie. She was wearing a small smile and she can no longer hide her amusement. Callie laughed and Arizona joined her. She really can't believe this guy. Mark furrows his brows, clearly oblivious as to why both women are laughing their hearts out. "Uh, Cal, care to share?"

Callie cleared her throat and patted her friend on the back, "Mark, she doesn't swing that way."

"Hmm. Well, is there any chance of a threesome?" Mark asks unfazed by the sudden realization. Arizona just gave him a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. Catching the look Mark adds, "Or I can just watch. I won't even talk. You'll just hear me breathing."

She raises her eyebrow, "You're a poor excuse for a man." She is beyond annoyed with this guy. Arizona's pager blared, she's called for a consult in the ER excusing herself from the two friends.

Callie gave Mark an incredulous look. "What? A guy can dream, right?" Finishing his apple.

"Yeah. But your dream should stay in your pants."

The day was coming to and end and her shift as well. Arizona leaned on the Nurse's Station checking on a patient's record in the tablet on her hand. She hears a full melodic laugh interrupting her from her concentration. Raising her head she finds Callie animatedly conversing with Dr. Bailey, a short dark woman who is also a 5th year resident. She's been planning to lure Dr. Bailey into changing her specialty from General Surgery to Pediatrics when she found out that she is somehow good with the kids. 'Another advocate for the tiny humans.' She thought, smiling to herself. She continued to observe the two doctors and decided to say hi. She kicked her heels and rolled to the doctors' location. As she approached them, she made eye contact with Dr. Bailey before the short woman lowered her gaze to her heely sneaks and shook her head then turned to the hallway. "Oh, come on, Bailey!" She heard Callie called after the doctor but she has disappeared down the hall.

"Did she just leave because of me?" Asking the Latina doctor.

"Wha-Nooo. No." Callie was distracted by the shoes. "Did you rolled your way over here?"

Ignoring the Ortho Doctor's question, she answered, "Okay. Well I just wanted to say hi to you both but Dr. Bailey left." Callie just gave her a blank stare so she decided to tell Callie the other thought on her mind. "And to say that you're friend Mark Sloan is an ass. Tell him that."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"You seem to be a woman with a lot of things on her mind considering you told my best friend that he's a poor excuse for a man, so why don't you tell him that you're self?" With a brief smile Callie turned around and started to walk away but a pale hand on her arm stopped her from doing so.

"You're still pissed at me because I turned you down 3 nights ago, aren't you?"

"Maybe but as I said I think that was a good thing since we are now working at the same hospital. You've managed to save us from awkward conversations and stupid pleasantries brought by sleeping together. And as you've heard from Cristina I got me a redhead instead." Smirking at the blonde.

"Right. So I happen to not end up like that Ortho Nurse who's still hung up on you because you're _that good_." She emphasized on 'that good' and made no an attempt to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"I am." She said egotistically. "And if you said yes to me, you would have known." Caliie continued winking at her.

Arizona let out a disbelieving huff. This woman might be breathtakingly stunning and her eyebrows are the sexiest thing she has ever seen but she is also full of herself. She is as stuck up as her best friend, if not more than. Shaking her head she turned to go back to the Nurse's Station to continue her work. She stopped walking when she heard Callie's voice from behind and turned to look at her.

"Hey, about Mark's invitation during lunch... We'll be at Joe's at 8 since it's Friday. Yang, Owen, Grey, Shepherd, Bailey, Teddy, Mark and I will be there."

Taken aback by her sudden change of demeanor, Arizona raised her eyebrow at the Latina. "I thought it's Yang and Hunt's date night?"

"It is but they're going to meet at Joe's, have a couple of drinks with the gang then be on their way."

Arizona just nods and Callie continues, "So... Yeah, I just thought you should come. Meet everybody out side of work." Callie gives her a megawatt smile and for a second she felt saying yes to anything this woman asks her to do if she get this smile in return, irritation with the Latina from their earlier conversation long forgotten. Then Callie's pager beeped, she excused herself from the blonde doctor leaving Arizona to ponder on what the hell just happened.

She found Teddy at the Attending's locker room changing to her street clothes. "Hi, Teddy!" Smiling at the Cardio doctor, walking to her locker to change as well.

"Hey, new kid. You coming with us to Joe's tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"You should come. It's just across the street. Hospital staffs go there to unwind. It's close and we know the owner so we get discounts from our drinks. Well, sometimes." Teddy explains trying to convince her.

"Fine... Oooh. It'll be our first bonding as friends. We're going to have so much fun!" Arizona beams of excitement.

"So much fun." Teddy repeats with less enthusiasm but still manages to smile.

"Yay!"

"Yay..." Keeping a polite smile on her and wondering where does the Peds doctor gets all her perkiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie saw the Peds doctor enter the bar with Teddy and before she could take in the blonde's getup Cristina tugged her arm forcing her to remove her gaze from the blonde with charming dimples.

"Hey, Cal you cooked before you came here?" Cristina asked peevishly.

"Yes, I did, evil step mother." Callie answered in a sweet tone smiling kindly and batting her eyes at her roommate. Cristina stared at her indifferently shrugging her shoulders then laid all their drinks at the table. "Drink up, bitches!" the Asian woman motioned everyone to raise their glass. Teddy and Arizona greeted everybody as they sat and Cristina offered them tequila shots. Callie opted to get the next round and went to the bar completely missing the blue eyes watching her intensely across the table.

As she was half her way to the bar Cristina called her. "Cal!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Cristina gave her a creepy look as she tried to smile.

"No prob." She smiled back as she continues her stride towards the bar. Besides Meredith, Callie is also another person who seems to understand Cristina no matter how dark and twisted she is. Well, Meredith is dark and twisted herself, so they basically get each other. However, Callie and Cristina have somehow formed a weird friendship which started when Callie was in a somewhat dark place too. That was what had led to them being roommates.

Joe was already making their drinks when Mark appeared by her side, "What's the deal with you and Blondie?" as Mark started his interrogation. He sat by the empty seat stealthily pointing at their table.

"What are you talking about?" playing dumb. She didn't notice Mark followed her. Watching her best friend at the corner of her eyes, she had a feeling that Mark already had an idea and is just waiting for her confirmation. "What?" she paid Joe and now placing all their drinks in a tray, Mark was looking at her expectantly, like a kid on Christmas morning, she sighed her best friend is such a gossip, she took a seat next to Mark. "I met her at a bar not far from the Archfield Ho–"

"I knew it!" he said confidently. Callie glared at him. "Go on…" motioning his dearest friend to continue with her story.

Shaking her head she resumed, "I met her at a bar not far from the Archfield Hotel three nights ago–"

"The same night you went home with that chick Cristina was talking about?" interrupting her.

"Are you going to let me finish or you'd rather talk about my erotic encounter with that busty redhead instead?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Mark!"

"You were saying it was _erotic_... what's a guy to think?" Callie tilted her head with annoyance and Mark knew better than to irritate her more. He cleared his throat, "Sorry… please continue."

"As I was saying–"

"Wait." Mark inhaled sharply. "You met her at a bar but you went home with a different chick... and Blondie being hot and all, I'm positively sure you hit on her…" The realization dawned on him as he put the pieces together. "She didn't." he said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, she did." She replied with a straight face.

"Tell me everything."

_3 nights ago:_

_She was in a really sour mood, receiving a call from someone you have never seen or heard in so long should make you happy but not Callie, the call extremely pissed her. That was not the kind of call she wants to receive. She was not upset with the person who called but with the subject of their conversation. It was always the same thing and it's really making her hackles rise. Deliberately walking out of the hospital, she decided she needs a drink but not at Joe's. She can't risk sleeping with another colleague again. She had already learned her lesson to not get drunk and rock a co-worker's world. 'Well, getting drunk is fine but rocking a co-worker's world... not so much. Especially, when that co-worker is an Ortho Nurse who seems to have an obsession.' she thought. She barely managed to get away from Colleen when the nurse cornered her. Luckily, Mark was there and saw that Callie was getting uncomfortable with the whole interaction, to back her up, he paged her discreetly and she immediately excused herself from the nurse running, silently thanking Mark._

_Finding the perfect place to be distracted, Callie entered the bar and ordered tequila to get her mind off of things. Sitting at the bar stool, she surveyed the whole place with her eyes, looking for her prospect. She's on her third shot when she saw a blonde haired beauty from the end of the bar straightaway catching her attention. The shoulder length curly golden hair gives her a sexy look matched flawlessly with her sapphire eyes. As the woman turned her head to Callie's direction, their eyes met, they held their gaze for a while and Callie suddenly felt a force that pulls her towards the blonde. She instantly walked towards the exquisite woman, without breaking their eye contact, and smiled sweetly._

"_Hey."_

_Breaking to a dimpled smile, the blonde responded. "Hi."_

"_Mind if I sit?" as the woman shook her head, Callie sat next to her. "I don't think you're from around here. I haven't seen you before." as Callie leaned closer to the woman, resting her elbow on the table. She's now beginning to feel the alcohol in her system_

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_I'm not the kind who forgets a pretty face."_

"_Sweet talker."_

"_Nope. Just honest." She smiled seductively on the woman. Callie is pretty sure she is taking her home tonight. "So, what brings you to Seattle?"_

"_Starting a new job, new life and a new… everything."_

"_Hmm." The alcohol gave her confidence to be a little bolder. "How about we start a little… something?" she suggestively arched her eyebrow._

_She heard the blonde swallow and her gaze dropped at Callie's luscious red lips then down to the perfect amount of her cleavage on display, her eyes stayed there for a couple of minutes then back to her lips. Callie knows she got her exactly where she wants her; she then leaned further into the blonde so that her lips are only a few inches from her. Callie moved hand to rest it on the woman's knee and she saw the blonde close her eyes in the contact. She took it as an invitation to close the gap between them but felt the woman held her shoulder to stop her._

"_You haven't asked for my name yet and you haven't told me your name either." _

"_It doesn't matter." Callie whispered, she tried to lean towards the blonde again but the woman moved back, away from her. Her eyes filled with confusion._

"_We're just gonna fuck. We don't need to know each other's names… but maybe we should, so you'll know the name that you will scream later.", dropping her voice in a sultry tone. "I'm Callie." Now the alcohol was totally taking over her body._

_The blonde' gave her a cold stare and scoffed, "And I'm leaving…" she then stood and tried to walk away from the inebriated woman but Callie stopped her._

"_What? Why?" she whined._

"_I'm sorry but I don't do mindless sex." The woman tried to withdraw Callie's hand from her but the Latina kept her grip on the pale hands._

"_You were practically giving me googly eyes just a while ago and now you're telling me that? Are you freakin' kidding me?" 'Was this woman for real?' she thought. Callie cannot believe that this woman was saying no to her. Eyeing the woman from head to toe, Callie let go of the blonde beauty's arm and contemplated for a while, she attempted to compromise, "Fine. How much?"_

_The woman was wide-eyed and her mouth agape but recovered from shock and took a step towards Callie, "I'm not some streetwalker that you can go hump in the bathroom or in a dark alley." The blonde hissed._

"_You look like one to me." Callie said with an amused look on her face. She watched as the blonde looked down on her outfit and looked up to her to meet her eyes her face suddenly red with embarrassment. She was wearing a sexy blouse which makes her cleavage a heavenly view for the Latina, a tight short skirt that makes Callie wonder if she is wearing underwear and a pair of fuck me heels that makes her legs go on forever. She gave the golden-haired bombshell a devilish grin, if the woman was red with embarrassment a moment ago now she was red with rage._

"_Fuck you." The woman said with gritted teeth then turned around to get away from her._

"_That was what I keep on suggesting!" she called after the blonde throwing her hands in the air. Callie bit her lower lip as she watched the blonde's perfect ass and her sexy hips sway as she walked away and out of the bar. When the woman was out of her sight she turned and whispered under her breath, "Bitch." And ordered another glass._

"Oh wow, Cal. You really thought she was a hooker?!" amusement was clear in Mark's voice.

"No." she simply answered as she drank a shot of tequila from her tray.

"Then why did you offered to pay her?"

"She was saying no to me… I had to say something." The look that Mark was giving her was making her feel like she did a bad thing, so she explained, "I was already having a bad day and her turning me down was icing to the cake." She pouted.

They both looked back to their table with their colleagues and watch as the blue eyed blonde laugh with the intoxicated cardio attending. "Don't you think you need to apologize? You know, for basically calling her a hooker."

"I will okay, I will... but maybe not tonight." She took the tray of drinks as they both head back to their tables. "Wait." As she paused and turned to face her friend, "How did you know about Arizona and I?"

"I didn't." the man shrugged.

"What?"

"You were the one who gave me the idea. Remember during lunch? You both laughed at me because I tried to hit on her."

"Yeah, so?" she was still confused what his friend was trying to say.

"You said Blondie _doesn't swing that way_ which means you already know that she bats for the other team." He made sure to stress the same words she said to him. He was smirking at her and it was becoming really hard for her not to hit him with the tray in her hands if only it was not filled with drinks.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

When they got back to the table Cristina and Owen had already left and Meredith was as wasted as Bailey was. Both doctors were discussing about fistulas and some non-human words the two had somehow formed during their drunken state. Teddy was silently snoring and Arizona was taking pictures of her slumbering new friend, giggling like a five year old. Derek was the only one that seemed to be sober in the group and he was visibly glad at seeing Callie and Mark.

"What happened here?" Mark asked as he looked around their table that, not an hour ago, was occupied by renowned surgeons but now filled with drunken college sorority girls. Mark kept standing while Callie took a seat beside the giggling blonde.

"Early Onset Alzheimer's." Derek answered, that got confused looks between Mark and Callie. "Before Cristina and Owen left, she made the drinks behind the bar, she somehow convinced Joe that she'll do the mixing of drinks for us, I don't know. After two glasses each…" he waved his hand towards the intoxicated women in the table.

"Guess, you guys won't be needing these." Callie said putting all the booze on her tray down to their table, quickly gulping a drink.

"I'll have one." Derek got a glass and downed it.

"Oooh… me too!" chirped the dimpled blonde, cellphone still in hand, as she leaned to Callie for support. She was about to get her drink but tanned hands stopped her.

"You need to stop, you're already drunk."

She raised her eyebrows towards the Latina, she tried to free herself from the woman's grip, "Who are you my Mom? I'll drink whenever I want."

"Then I guess you should buy your own drink because I paid for these." Letting the blonde go, Callie wrapped her arms around the tequila shots completely blocking the blonde from getting a glass.

"I guess, I will." Arizona then turned and swayed towards the bar.

Derek decided it was time to go home when Meredith and Bailey drank all of the remaining drinks on their table. He offered to drive Bailey to her home since Meredith and her are still not quite finished with their discussion.

"Free to crash at my apartment, Cal." Mark stated as he went to Little Grey at a corner booth. She smilingly shook her head, Derek already told Mark to get Little Sloan away from Little Grey but he never listens. All Callie can do now is to hope that her friend is not stupid enough to hurt the girl so Derek won't have to hurt him. Well, he'll still hurt him for sleeping with her but maybe it won't hurt as much when he actually hurts him for hurting his wife's sister. He'll probably get a punch or two. He'll still live so it won't be that bad.

Teddy woke up and slightly surprised to only find Callie at the table. "Where's everybody?"

"They all left. Well, some of them. Mark is now at the corner with Lexie and you're new friend went to the bar to drink some more. You okay now?" Callie slowly rubbed the cardio attending's back.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kinda sober now."

"You want me to drive you home?" she offered, the woman seems to still not be able to hold herself up.

Looking at her watch, "Nah… its fine." she dismissed the brunette's proposal. "My shift is in a few hours. I kinda took Cristina's shift to help her with her date night. I won't be needing to go home, I'll just take a nap in one of the on-call rooms." With that, Teddy was out of Joe's and on her way to SGH.

Callie stayed a bit in their table taking a break from the alcohol but after a while she decided against it. She's not at work, not required to be at work for 16hours and not on-call which means she can get drunk as much as she wants or she can wake up in someone's bedroom and leave before they wake up or take someone home, have her way with them and kick them out after… whatever works. The thought brings smile to her lips and she immediately goes to the bar.

As she sat at the bar and Joe came forward, she was about to give her order but Joe beat her to it, "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Joe tends to deny them drinks when they are so drunk and no longer able to drive or walk home. It's usually sweet because it means he really cares for them but right now, Callie thinks otherwise. "I can take care of myself, Joe. I'm not drunk."

"But she is.", pointing to the end of the bar. Turning her head to the direction, Callie saw an intoxicated blonde chuckling and swaying by herself. "She has been giggling like a school girl for the last fifteen minutes. You need to get her home."

"Me? Why me?!", Callie was dumbfounded. She thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head, "I don't know her."

"Really? 'Cause she said she's one of the doctors in Seattle Grace?" Joe said eyeing her incredulously. Mark has always told her that she was never a good liar. She's against lying but she also doesn't want to be responsible for this woman's drunkenness. It was not her fault she decided to get her ass drunk.

"I don't know… maybe she is but maybe I just haven't got the chance to know her because I totally have no idea who sh–"

"Calliope!" Callie grimaced at the sound of her full name. She slowly turned her head towards the blonde who was now waving at her, "Come here, I wanna show you something!", she smiled nervously at Joe and went to Arizona. Just when Callie was an arm's length Arizona pulled her by the hand and wrapped her pale arms on tanned shoulders.

"What took you so long?" she was still giggling and it was starting to irritate Callie. "Look, pictures of Teddy sleeping! I am gonna enjoy blackmailing her!", Callie just rolled her eyes while the blonde proudly showed the pictures she took of her friend.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. Where do you live?" she put both her arms around the slim waist and tried to pull her up from the seat.

"No!" she refused.

"You're so wasted. I'm taking you to your home." Trying to pull the blonde again.

"I said no!" trying to free herself from the Latina's grip but failing miserably. "You'll just probably take me somewhere and take advantage of my beautiful oh-so-hot body because you have a huge crush on me."

"Please… right now, your beautiful oh-so-hot body is not oh-so-hot at the moment because you are drunk as fuck. And me taking advantage of you isn't gonna happen because you have lost your chance." Trying to drag the woman again by her waist.

"You're just saying that because I bruised your ego." the drunken woman laid her head on Callie's shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Whatever." Callie looked for Mark to ask for help in carrying the blonde to her car, her gaze turned at the corner where he was supposed to be flirting with Little Grey but to her dismay, Mark just walked out of the bar with Lexie. She groaned inwardly and returned her attention to the blonde, "Just tell me your address and let's get this over with."

"I don't know where I live… I just moved out of my hotel today to my new apartment, I don't know my address." The blonde responded, her head still on the brunette's shoulder. "Don't you try anything nasty. I grew up with the name Arizona, I can totally kick your butt." Arizona said while poking Callie's nose with her finger, eyes still closed.

"That's just great." Callie muttered, taking an inebriated woman home who by the way, hated her guts, was totally not what Callie had in mind. "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. ;)

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes

Rock on! \m/

* * *

Dragging a drunken woman out of the bar was a huge effort, especially when she's singing her heart out and waving her hands in the middle of the freaking street.

"WELL, I NEVER SAW IT COMING. I SHOULD HAVE STARTED RUNNING A LONG, LONG TIME AGO… I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU MORE THAN YOU, MORE THAN YOU KNOW…" the blonde was loud and making hand gestures like she was performing on stage. All the while Callie still was holding her by her waist keeping her up and her arm still around the brunette's shoulders. Callie was wondering why in the world did she had to suffer. "I'M SLOWLY GETTING CLOSURE. I GUESS IT'S REALLY OVER, I'M FINALLY GETTING BET–…"

"Oh, my God! Shut up already!" it was supposed to be a quiet walk. She hoped it will be a quiet walk since Arizona was already blind drunk; she can't even stand on her own. When they got out of Joe's Arizona insisted walking on her own, she asked the blonde if she can even stand and the stupid woman said yes only to be tripped and almost fall to the ground if Callie was not there to grab her. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping by now because you are fucking drunk?! Drunken people do that right?! I mean, I do that!"

Arizona just stared at her blankly and resumed singing, "AND NOW I'M PICKING UP THE PIECES, I'M SPENDING ALL OF THESE YEARS PUTTING MY HEART BACK TOGETHER…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Arizona, if you are not going to shut up, I swear I will leave you here in the street to rot!" she was being kind enough to take this woman to her best friend's apartment with her because the blonde was so drunk that she doesn't remember where she lives or she was just really stupid. They were almost at the corner of Callie's apartment building; she just needs to keep the woman quiet so the other occupants won't file a complaint against them. But the woman was either not listening to what she was saying or she was too clouded by the alcohol in her system that her mind didn't register what the brunette said, she continued her performance.

"'CAUSE THE DAY I THOUGHT I'D NEVER GET THROUGH, I GOT OVER YOU!"

"That is it! I can't take it any longer! I don't even know why I'm putting up with you!" she guided the blonde to a corner and let her sit there. Callie stood up and looked down on the drunk woman, 'God, she's really, really drunk.' Callie thought. She continued to watch the woman who seems to be sleeping now, Arizona's eyes are now closed and she's wearing a pout and if Callie wasn't terribly annoyed with her right now she would find it adorable. Hell, she's finding it adorable right now. She smiled to herself and whispered goodnight to the woman and walked away from the blonde towards her apartment building.

* * *

Arizona woke up feeling very uncomfortable, her back was aching and she thinks she hit her head because it was hurting like a mother. She tried to sit up from where she was lying, propping herself she found out that even her arms hurt. 'Probably from sleeping here...' She thought. 'Wait. Where is here?' she'd looked around but her head is throbbing, she can't register anything yet. She put her hand to her head hoping to relieve some of the pain and to try to remember what on earth happened to her.

"You're awake." she heard a woman's sweet voice say. "For a second, I thought you were dead. Well, you seemed dead when I picked you up from the street last night."

'Picked up from the street?' Right. She now somehow remembers bits of what happened last night. The woman with no heart left her on the corner of a street just because she was… 'What was I doing last night? Doesn't matter… Whatever I did does not give that god forsaken woman the right to leave me on the street. Drunk. Alone. Who does that?' her insides were now boiling and once she sees Callie she will really kick the crap out of her. Clearly the bitch totally had no idea on how to treat a woman properly, considering she was one.

"Headache? You should probably take those pills on the coffee table I left for you. I'm still cooking breakfast, it'll be ready in a while and, um, if you need to go to the bathroom you can use the one in this room" Arizona nodded without looking at the direction the woman pointed.

"Uh, thanks." She whispered. She still hasn't raised her head to look at the woman. She looked around, familiarizing herself with the surrounding; she was at an apartment and she was on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" asking herself. She must have said that out loud because the woman answered her question.

"I think you rolled off from the couch sometime last night." She looked at her left and surprisingly for her; there was a couch and a pillow and looking down at her legs there was a blanket looped around them.

"Oh." So that maybe the reason she was hurting all over. Falling off the couch and sleeping on the floor was not really comfortable. She got up from the floor and sat on the couch, she reached for the pills and put it to her mouth and drank the water next to it to push the pills down her throat. She didn't know how thirsty she was until she drank the water. She stood to ask the nice lady for more water but first she had to thank her for her kindness, her head was still stinging but it was somehow tolerable now, at least she think it was. "Um, I could never thank you enough for letting me sleep here. You're very kind. I wouldn't know what would have happened to me if I was still out there last night in the cold."

Because the woman's back was facing Arizona, she missed how the woman arched her eyebrow on her statement, "Uhh… it's no problem."

Reaching the breakfast bar she sat on one of the stools and watched the woman cook, well, watched her back, her ass particularly. There was something familiar with that ass, it was remarkably amazing and her hands were itching to touch it, to squeeze it, to feel it on her hands. 'I'm perfectly sure I'll like touching it. Heck, I'll love it.' She smiled inwardly. She then removed her eyes from the woman's remarkably amazing ass with much effort and roamed her eyes on the woman's back. 'Shit. That back, those sexy womanly curves.' Arizona gulped. Her wandering eyes reached the woman's shoulders. Her raven hair was tied in a bun giving Arizona a perfect view of her nape, the corners of her neck, 'Oh. My. God.' She again felt her throat dried but she was sure it was not because of the lack of water. She was thinking of the bad, bad, bad things she could do to the nice lady but chastised herself, it was kind of rude to think like that when the woman was nice enough to let her into her apartment when she was left by that horribly horrible woman also known as Callie. She sighed, controlling her anger; she will deal with that witch later. She feels like a cat abandoned by her owner and some nice person found her and took her in. "Meow." She whispered sarcastically and slumped with her arms on the breakfast bar.

"Was that you?" the woman now turned around looking at her directly with amusement in her eyes. "'Cause I don't remember Mark having a cat around here and I'm pretty sure he's allergic to anything with fur."

"Ca– Callie?! What are you– what are you doing here?!" she almost fell off the stool, she was surprised to her. 'The heartless woman, in the flesh!' she thought to herself. Anger was bubbling inside her instantly. "You… you left me there last night… out in the street! Drunk and alone!" she said accusingly, pointing at the woman.

"I'm pretty sure the drunk part was not my fault." Amusement was still visible in her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING LEFT ME OUTSIDE! IN THE FUCKING STREET! What kind of a person are you?!" maybe getting herself ass drunk was on her but leaving her on the street was this… this… woman's fault. And she was not going to let that slide.

"Okay, you need to chill. You're screaming for no reason." Callie says as she puts the pancakes on the breakfast bar along with the eggs and ham that she cooked. "Eat." She placed a plate in front of Arizona and herself and began to fill her plate with food.

Arizona breathe in exasperatedly, her anger was getting the best of her, "No reason? NO REASON?! Leaving a woman in the middle of the street when she was drunk is not a reason for you?!"

Closing her eyes, Callie placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose, the blonde was really trying her patience. It was too early to get into a fight with this woman. Inhaling slowly, "Look, I did not leave you, okay? You being here and waking up on the couch, proves that. Well, technically, you woke up on the floor but you get the point."

Arizona was taken aback. Of course, Callie didn't leave her last night; she's in the apartment with her, right. "But you... You put me down on the corner of the street last night... I remember..." Arizona trailed; she was sure she felt the cold concrete on her ass and on her back before she drifted to sleep.

"It was almost midnight and you were singing on the top of your lungs while you were drunk, forgive me if I denied to grace the other occupants of this building with your melodic voice. I needed to make sure you weren't going to serenade my neighbors out of their minds because that may get me kicked out of this building and I really like living here." Her response was pure of sarcasm. Arizona was starting to feel a little bit bad for being spiteful of the woman and thinking ill of her since she was the one who took her in but hearing Callie decry her voice was making her rethink her emotions. Sure, she must not have the most beautiful voice when it comes to singing but she can still sing… right?

Seeing Arizona's expression, Callie raised both her hands as a sign that she didn't mean to be harsh. "Just… sit down and eat, okay? I prepared breakfast and I really don't want anything that I cook go to waste." She gives Arizona a friendly smile.

The blonde sat on the stool once again, "I may not be the best singer in the world but it must not be that bad."

"You should have heard yourself. You were giving the performance of a life time." Callie chuckled while putting pancakes on Arizona's plate. "So, what was that?"

"What was what?" Arizona asked as she took note of Callie putting a mug of coffee next to the blonde's plate. The simple gestures were warming Arizona's heart. It has been a while since someone was attentive of her. Callie was being chivalrous and it was new for Arizona being at the receiving end of a caring Callie.

"Over You by Daughtry… what was that?" Callie inquired nonchalantly. "The soundtrack of your broken heart?" she asked in a mocking tone. Arizona rolled her eyes, just as she thought the raven haired woman was being kind she goes saying those crap. She instead chose to start eating her food than answering the brunette.

"So, um, is this Mark's place?" Arizona asked trying to make a conversation. She was not really interested with the man's apartment; she was just breaking the silence that started to fill between them.

"Uh, yeah."

"And you…" she trailed.

"Live across the hall. Apartment 502. I live there. With Cristina. She's my roommate." Callie's hands were fidgeting and it did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

Callie cleared her throat, "So, um, is the food okay? Is there anything else you want for breakfast? I can cook them for you… Uhh, water! You want some water? You need water… let me get you some water…" as she went to the back to the kitchen to get water for the blonde. "I'm pretty sure you're thirsty… I mean, I will be if I was as drunk as you were last night." Callie was rambling and Arizona can feel her nervousness. She narrowed her eyes at the Latina she had a suspicion that the woman was just being nice for some reason.

"I'm still not gonna sleep with you even if you're being this nice, you know that right? I don't approve of meaningless sex; I thought we've agreed to that fact." Arizona arched her eyebrow as she downed the glass of water.

"Yeah, yeah… you're a prude, we've established that." Callie said it in a way like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not a prude!"

"Um, yeah, you kind of are." Arizona was about to oppose in the most fuming manner she could muster but Callie raised her right hand to stop her. "Look, let's not argue anymore, okay? I know that what I did the first time we met was… impolite and…"

"Impolite is not really the term to describe it." Arizona crossed her arms and glared at Callie. "The best description would be, I don't know… boorish… impudent… insolent… impert–"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I was rude to you and you didn't deserve that." She raised both her hands as defeat. "Geez! No need to charm me with your vocabulary." Callie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone tell you that you suck at expressing your regret?"

"No. Because usually I just flash them my striking smile and they automatically forget whatever it is I did." Callie gave the irritated blonde her megawatt smile and Callie caught Arizona's dazed reaction caused by her smile that was gone instantly as soon as she saw it. Callie smirked and raised an eyebrow. "See?"

Arizona continued to glare at Callie and grabbed her fork and raised it as if she was about to stab the annoyingly stunning Latina which only made the brunette's grin wider and even in her infuriated state she couldn't help but find Callie impossibly charming when she's like this. She was totally different from the ill-mannered woman she met a few nights ago.

"So… are we okay?" Callie asked with pleading eyes which seems to be working their magic.

"It was not the best apology but yeah, I guess we're okay." Arizona nodded.

"Great!" the brunette beamed. "So now that you no longer hold a grudge against me… I want you to know that… I forgive you too."

"Huh? You…" Arizona pointed at the Latina then to herself. "Forgive ME?" the blonde was flabbergasted.

"It's alright… I know how hard it is to say sorry. I mean, I was just rambling a while ago because I'm not used to this apologizing thing either." Callie waved her hand to dismiss the subject.

Arizona shook her head and pointed at the brunette again, "No, Callie. Why would I ask for forgiveness? I didn't do anything wrong. The way I recall it, you basically called me a harlot so I stormed off."

"Well, if you didn't turn me down that would never have happened in the first place and besides, I thought we're past that." Callie shrugged. "You said so yourself, we're okay now so I'm just telling you that I forgive you for hurting my feelings."

"I hurt your feelings?!" Arizona huffed this was unbelievable. "You're talking about feelings?! You wanted us to have a mindless sex. You didn't even want to know my name. Then you offered to pay me for sex." she said accusingly as she enumerated with her fingers the things that Callie did.

"I prefer to call it casual fling." Callie answered but seeing the look on Arizona's reddened face that she was sure not from embarrassment, she decided to change her approach. Inhaling deeply she started to apologize properly. "I'm really sorry, Arizona. I was upset that night and a bit drunk, I shouldn't have hit on you. That was a mistake."

"A mistake? You hitting on me was a mistake?!" Arizona was wide eyed; she could feel her anger boiling again inside her but now it is much more intense, "So what? Are you saying that if you were not upset and not drunk you would never have tried to hit on me? Is that it?!"

"What? No! What I meant was–" Callie tried to think of the best explanation to give but she was cut off by the enraged blonde.

"What is wrong with me, Callie? Huh?! Am I not pretty enough or hot enough for you?!"

"I didn't say that!" she wants to reason out but it appears that the blonde was having none of that.

"You don't find me alluring enough at your sober state?!"

Callie raised both her hands in frustration, "You're getting it all wrong!" Callie is now convinced that the blonde woman sitting across from her is crazy beyond help. A minute ago, she was angry because Callie hit on her and now, she was angry because she thought that Callie didn't want to hit on her.

"I'll have you know, there are women lining up for me. I'm HOT!"

"I know!"

"You know what… Fuck you!" the blonde stood up and backed away from the breakfast bar towards the front door. "Fuck you and your lousy apology!." Arizona said then slammed the door on her way out, making the brunette cringed at the sound.

Looking down at her plate, Callie sighed. "That went well." She pursed her lips and shrugged. "I guess it's time for plan B." she grinned to herself and continued to finish her breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm. Seems like Callie is not giving up...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! How's everybody's New Year? (Please ignore the fact that I did not update in a long time)

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes

Rock on! \m/

* * *

Arizona closed her eyes, her head was killing her. All she wanted right now was a good sleep in an on-call room, not as good as her bedroom with her puffy pillows and warm bed but it was the only thing available right now. She had just finished working a thirty-six hour shift and was so exhausted but because she was the best pediatric surgeon in the country, instead of sleeping, which is what a normal person would do after working for long hours, she had just been in a conference meeting because the parents of one of her tiny humans wanted to have a talk with her in the presence of the chief and a member of the board, which would have not been a big deal if she didn't have authority issues. She was still walking in the hallway of Seattle Grace Mercy West with her heart in her gut even when the meeting had been over an hour ago; it was not only because of the fatigue but because of the pressure that the she is feeling when the bomb was dropped in her face during the meeting. They wanted her to find a cure for their son; they are relying on her to save him. It was normal thing for her, to have parents beg for her to save their children, the problem was that they wanted to donate twenty-five million dollars to the Peds Department, well, it was not really a problem, but it was a big deal.

"Dr. Robbins!", Arizona opened her eyes, she's been in the hospital for a month now and she already knows all of her staff in the Peds floor and she's one hundred percent certain the voice she heard doesn't belong in any of them. But she definitely recognized the melodious voice calling her name. 'Not now. Please not now.' She thought. She decided to ignore it and hasten her stride.

"Hey! Hey, Dr. Robbins!", 'You can walk faster than that, Arizona.' She told herself, she wasn't in the mood to talk but the owner of the voice seems to not get the idea.

"Arizona—",

"Can you bother me some other time Dr. Torres?!", She turned to face the woman and saw the startled looked on the woman's eyes and before the brunette opened her mouth to speak, Arizona turned her back on her and walked in her office. The slamming of the door was heard in the hallway of the Peds floor.

"Wow, Torres, you've managed to piss the newest attending who is also the perkiest person I have ever met, in a matter of seconds. I should say, that's talent.", Callie heard a voice of a man say. Turning around, she saw a rugged looking man looking down at his tablet by the Nurse's Station, Alex Karev, also a third year resident just like Cristina and Meredith, for a man with a rough behavior he seems to fancy being in Peds and has been running around grabbing as much Peds case as he can get. He was smirking at her and she really wanted to punch his throat to remove the arrogant smug on his face, 'Just one straight punch.' She thought.

"Shut it, Karev." She walked towards the elevator. It was embarrassing enough that the new Head of Pediatrics hate her so much that she kicked her out of her office and slammed the door in her face. She didn't need this man to rub it in. Good thing that there wasn't as many hospital staff on the floor at the time because she couldn't imagine being humiliated like that in front of so many people. Not again.

"Dude, what did you do to her? She really seems kinda pissed at you?" She heard Alex asking from behind her, he was following her.

Callie rolled her eyes, Alex was not the kind of guy to gossip, so she was most definitely sure he was doing this 'conversation', she mentally quoted, to suck up to the new department head of his dream specialty. "Don't you have kids to babysit?"

"Nope. I'll be camping at the E.R. I'm on Hunt's service the whole week." He pressed the button on the elevator that will take him to his floor and continued, "I just dropped a Peds case to the Nurse's Station for the new Head to look at. What was her name again? Dr. Robbins?" He asked the brunette.

"Yeah." She nodded, keeping it short, she also pressed her floor. And knowing Alex, he wouldn't push for more information if she kept her answers short and simple. And she's right. He just shrugged his shoulders and didn't say a word. Arriving at her destination, she walked down the hall to grab some coffee. She was due for surgery in twenty minutes and she needed to prep.

* * *

After her successful surgery that took up five hours to be completed, Callie decided to go the Cafeteria to get something to eat. It was almost six pm and she was starving, she wished there is still something edible there but then again it's the Cafeteria, so she didn't keep her hopes up. After falling in line with the other hospital staffs to order food, she caught the sight of Mark, and went towards his table to sit with him, so at least there was good company to keep her distracted from her depressing sandwich. She was not a fan of sandwiches but it was the best food they can offer at the moment so they would have to do.

"Who kicked your puppy?", He greeted her, with a one raised eyebrow as he was taking a bite of his apple. He contemplated his best friend's behavior, he recognized the look on her face, "I saw your name on the board earlier... I'm guessing your patient didn't make it?"

"Oh no, he did make it. The surgery was a success. He will be facing months of physical therapy, self-pity and dejection but he will make it. It will be long and hard and he will be a changed person after what happened to him but he will make it. He will make it. He will survive.", Callie answered in a detached voice, looking down at her meal.

"Cal...", Mark whispered, every time Callie gets those kinds of patients she becomes her distant self all over again. The man watched as the darkness slowly takes over her best friend.

She inhaled deeply; steeling herself and burying whatever emotion that has been awaken from its slumbering state, "So... How was your day? I heard you and Lexie were last seen coming out of an on-call room just this afternoon?", She smirked, she needed a change of subject and Mark is the perfect person at this instant to provide that need.

Deciding not to push his friend any further, he matched her smirk, he never want to see Callie crawl back into her hole and shut everything out again like she did a few years back when they were still in Miami. "She needed a consult about… a case.", He shrugged. "And being the helpful doctor that I am, I… offered my service."

"You do know that it will be just a couple of more _consults_ until Derek discovers that you're doing Little Grey and I'm pretty sure he will not be happy about that."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "I think you mean what I'm doing _with_ Little Grey."

"Nope.", She said with the pop at the 'p'. "You heard me right."

"You make me sound so perverted."

"We live in perverted times, my friend.", Callie said in a serious tone.

They eyed one another for a minute then laughed. Mark raised his juice drink and bumped it with Callie's. "Cheers to that!" Callie may be a changed person from what she was years ago but at least she found humor in her new personality.

"Hey, guys, what's the party about?", Teddy asked as she joined them in their table, she was now in her street clothes.

"To perverted times!", They said in unison raising their drinks towards a bewildered Teddy.

* * *

After her shift Callie decided to go shopping at the Mart down the street. They're already running out of groceries because Mark and Cristina always seem to be hungry and constantly making her cook and then eat everything in sight. Walking home she saw a silhouette of someone sitting at the swing from the park near her apartment. She saw strands of hair and immediately recognized the person to be a woman. It has been weeks since she's seen this woman. She seems to be in a deep thought swaying slowly at the swing. She's not the kind of person who meddles with people's personal businesses because she already has personal issues herself but she could tell that this person seems to be having a very, very sucky day. Internally struggling if she should just ignore her because for one, she's really exhausted due to her long shift, two, she's carrying three bags full of groceries and three, it's kind of raining and her hair is already a little damp or console them. Seeing the person's defeated appearance she chose the latter and walked towards the park and sat on the swing next to the gloomy soul. She seems to ignore Callie's presence and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Putting her bags down, Callie dug out something and handed it to the woman she's now sitting next to.

"Ice cream? Seriously?" Arizona asked eyeing the cup. The blonde chuckled softly.

"Look, I know it's already cold and I know it's a little unhealthy considering we're both doctors… but a friend once told me that ice cream is the answer to all problems." When the blonde didn't respond, she added, "It'll make you feel better. I promise." Callie offered, giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to tell me that, I work with tiny humans." She said accepting the cup of ice cream from the brunette. "Thanks." Arizona whispered with a timid smile.

Looking at Arizona's direction, Callie saw dried tears from the woman's cheek and felt her heart break a little. She wanted to say something, anything to make the woman next to her feel better but decided against it. Instead, she just shrugged as response and once again they fell in another silence but this time, a comfortable one

After a few moments, Callie heard Arizona took a deep breath and started, "Wallace died." She paused, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "Wallace died when he was supposed to be turning 11 but instead he was lying in a morgue and I just… just… I… I can't…" She put a hand on her mouth trying to stop the sobs, new set of tears started flowing from her saddened cerulean eyes.

'The short gut kid' Callie thought to herself. She knows who Wallace is. She was there with her together with other doctors doing rounds at Peds when Wallace assisted them by playing doctor. His parents offered twenty-five million dollars to the hospital and to the Pediatric Department as a gift. Can you imagine that? Twenty-five million dollars! The catch? Arizona should operate on their boy and continue to find a cure for him. Teddy told her all about that a few days ago; apparently the Peds doctor was against the surgery because she doesn't think Wallace's body could take another operation since his small built was already been put through too much but the board doesn't care about that, they care about the stack of dollar bills the Andersons can donate to the hospital. So they forced Arizona in doing the surgery and now, he's gone. Callie could only imagine what Arizona is feeling right now. Hell, she doesn't even know what to tell her so instead she rose up from her seat and stood in front of the blonde.

Arizona felt herself being picked up from the swing and was enveloped into a warm body. Arizona has always processed things on her own, she had never confided on someone for comfort. That was why she was here in the park in the first place, sitting on a swing; she was trying to process her emotions. When her brother died, she threw herself to work and ate donuts, lots and lots of donuts, cried a little and ate some more donuts but the feeling of Callie pressed against her, hugging her tightly made her weak on the knees. She felt her reserve dissolve and be washed away by the cold wind and allowed herself to be captivated by the warmth and tenderness sent by the brunette's arms.

Callie held the blonde in her arms who buried her head in the crook of brunette's neck. Callie gently combed the ends of Arizona's hair with her left hand while her right hugged around the woman's waist in a protectively. They stayed in that position until the disconsolate woman in her arms has stopped sobbing. Callie was still holding Arizona, both her hands were now around the blonde's waist, but the woman was no longer crying, she was just comfortably leaning on Callie's embrace, her head still on the crook of her neck, and they seem to be both okay with that.

Looking down at her now empty cup still in her hands, Arizona sniffed. "I failed as a doctor and now my cup is empty. And I really want more ice cream." pouting at the cup. Callie let out a soft chuckle at the blonde's admission. This woman never failed to fascinate her; she was falling apart a minute ago because she just lost a patient and doubting her abilities as a doctor but still managed to insert humor in her depressed state. Lowering her head to meet the blonde's eyes, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and smiled sweetly. Looking into Callie's eyes, Arizona knows she mirrors Callie's expression. Callie slowly removed her hands around the woman and intertwined the blonde's hand with her own tugging her forward. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll get you more ice cream." She said wearing a playful smirk on her face while pulling the now bemused blonde by the hand. Picking up her grocery bags with Arizona's help, they walked to her apartment building hand in hand.

Callie opened the door to her apartment for the blonde to enter, "After you."

"Why… how chivalrous of you." Arizona raised her eyebrow in a playful manner; her sad blue eyes are now twinkling.

"I do know how to treat a lady." She winked at Arizona and continued to the kitchen to put her grocery bags on the breakfast bar, failing to see the blush form from the blonde's face. Throughout their trip from the park to her apartment Callie never let go of the blonde's hand. Looking at their still intertwined hands Arizona smiled inwardly liking how the brunette's hand fit perfectly with her own like a puzzle piece. Opening her fridge, Callie let go of Arizona's hand and the blonde immediately missed the warmth and security brought by Callie. As if Callie heard her silent plea, the brunette once again brought their hands together and Arizona bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling goofily and felt herself blushing again.

She felt Callie squeeze her hand and lead them to the couch. Sharing sweet smiles, they sat on the couch then Callie handed her the cup of ice cream she was holding on her other hand. They finished their ice creams and the brunette played music on her iPod and put it on speaker. They danced around jumping, laughing and swaying with each other, enjoying the moment. Well, maybe Arizona's day was not that sucky after all.

* * *

Arizona woke up the next day with a stinging headache, 'Ugh. Not again!' she told herself. And what happens most of the time whenever she gets really drunk she barely remembers what happened the night before but it appeared to be fun since she is feeling a little sore on her muscles, specifically on her thighs. The soreness is totally unlike the last time that she got blind drunk and slept on Mark's couch and woke up on the floor the next day, this time the soreness was comfortable. And this time she knows she is not sleeping on the couch or on the freaking floor. She's on a bed. Her bed. She immediately searched for her pillow because she feels like sleeping in. She had always wanted to play hooky and she thinks today might be the perfect day for that but she knows better, she still needs to face the Andersons because they deserve more than to have the Chief and some board representative to kiss their ass. They deserve to have her explain to them what happened in the OR. Finally finding her pillow, she sighed in contentment momentarily forgetting her dilemma. It was the softest pillow she ever laid her head on. Burying her head deep into the pillow, she inhaled the sweet scented smell… wait. She doesn't recognize the smell, well she does but it's she's sure that's not the smell of her pillow… it's the fragrance of a certain Ortho Latina doctor. Even the smell of the sheets, it's the scent of the same doctor.

'This is a weird dream.' She thought fading further into slumber. She sensed a movement on her right; she even felt her pillow move a little. Then something, like a hand, cupped her left breast. 'A very weird dream indeed… a very weird, _wet_ dream.' She felt the hand squeezed her breast and she startlingly opened her eyes almost pushing the body beside her. She saw the figure fell off the bed with a thud and heard the other person groan they seem unhappy to be woken up like that. Arizona took the chance to get off the bed and she was positively sure that this is not her room. And the soft pillow was most definitely not her pillow. It was not even a pillow. It was the arm of the woman sleeping beside her.

Checking herself, she gasped. "What did you do to me?!" She asked the brunette who was trying to crawl back to bed still thick with sleep. 'Seriously? She's still drowsy after falling off of the bed?' asking herself. "Hey. Hey, Callie!", Getting back on the bed and shaking the sleeping woman. "You have got some explaining to do! Why did I wake up on your bed wearing nothing but my underwear? Wake up!"

"What?"

* * *

A/N: What the hell happened?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An update. Yay!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah... something, something, Shonda Rhimes... you know the rest.

Did I mention how I love Addison? :)

* * *

"Dr. Yang." Arizona greeted the Asian doctor awkwardly. Cristina only stood there by the nurse's station staring blankly at the blonde doctor. The blonde gave a nod, cleared her throat then hurriedly left the station clutching the tablet she picked up in hand. Meredith saw the strange interaction between the two doctors and approached her friend.

"What was that about?"

"I arrived at the apartment the other day and saw her come out of Callie's room..." Cristina deadpanned. And then slowly added in an under tone, "In her underwear."

"Talk about walk of shame." Amusement was obvious in Meredith's voice.

"You haven't heard the worst part." Cristina said, looking down at her phone when it beeped for a page. Meredith's phone beeped as well, apparently, there was a trauma coming in.

Meredith raised both her eyebrows with what she heard from her best friend "That's not the worst part?"

"She came out of the room… in Callie's arms. And then Callie threw her on the couch."

"They did it on the couch, too?"

The Asian doctor just shrugged, "They stopped when they noticed I was at the doorstep." Cristina started walking towards the elevator and Meredith followed her. She pressed the button for the E.R. and continued, "I think Callie forgot that my shift ended in the morning so they decided to continue to get their freak on in the living room."

"Then what happened?"

"I went into my room, locked the door and pretended I wasn't there. I wouldn't wanna ruin their moment."

Meredith looked at her friend like saying, 'Really?' Cristina just shrugged her shoulders and they went to their assigned patients.

* * *

It has been the second week since the incident in Callie's apartment and Arizona has heard so many versions of the story. It was one thing to hear gossip about other people in the hospital and now the gossip was about her and a certain gorgeous orthopedic doctor. She could not believe how it traveled like wildfire, if only they knew what really happened that day or the night before. It was so embarrassing; she would rather not remember it.

Arizona decided to take a walk on her way to the hospital that morning since it's still a little early for her rounds. Her apartment was not really near the hospital but a walk would really help her clear her mind. She was now just a corner away from the hospital when she stopped by at a coffee shop and went in, to buy herself a cup and a pound cake. She loves pound cake.

She was waiting for her order when she heard a high pitched voice of a woman from behind her and it seemed that the woman was calling her. Arizona turned her head to look at the woman as she was getting her coffee from the bartender and immediately recognized her in an instant. Arizona was so shocked seeing her again that the coffee slipped from her hand and dropped it, spilling everything on the bar. The spattering of the hot drink awakens from her stupor and she apologized to the bartender for her clumsiness.

The guy behind the counter gave her a smile and offered to get her a new one which she agreed instinctively. Arizona then slowly turned to face the tall woman who stunned her. She hoped the woman was looking for someone else; the peds doctor wished that was the case when she is now face to face with the woman, so much for wishful thinking.

Arizona created a mental checklist just to make sure it was the right woman or she was just hallucinating due to hunger. She silently hoped she was just hungry. Okay… blue eyes: check. Bright, irritating smile: check. Short blonde hair: che— hmm… Arizona was pretty sure her hair was at least shoulder length when she last saw her, now she had Portia de Rossi's haircut.

"Zona," The woman greeted her excitedly. All Arizona could think about was how she hated that nickname. She had told her so many times when they were together, not to call her that but the woman kept on insisting. And as much as she hated the nickname, she also hates the dress the woman was wearing. This woman was wearing too much pink and in her opinion, there's only enough pink a girl can wear and the woman over did it.

Also, the woman was overly… um, energetic? Arizona was thinking of a right term to describe her but can't seem to find the perfect word, so she settles with energetic. She was overly energetic even for Arizona who was normally a happy, perky person.

The woman was smiling brightly from ear to ear that Arizona only thought it was polite to smile back, which she instantly regretted as the woman seemed to mistake her politeness as eagerness to their meeting.

"I've finally found you." She said as she took steps closer to Arizona. "Oh, baby, I missed you so much!" But before the woman can wrap her in her arms, Arizona's reflexes kicked in and she stepped back and held up her right hand to stop the woman from getting much closer.

"Heather!" Arizona discreetly took another small step back to further the gap. "Didn't think I'd meet you here… of all places. What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Well, I was visiting my cousin for the weekend. You see, he's sad because his girlfriend just dumped him. So I'm here, to offer my support and understanding… because like him I'm sad, too." Heather pouted her lips and reached for Arizona's hands and placed their linked hands close to her heart. "Oh, Zona come back to me, please. I'm so lost without you!" She begged.

Arizona has no idea how to break away from the taller blonde's hold. Heather was looking at her with her big blue eyes. Looking into those icy blue eyes, she remembered the times when they were together. To give credit, the woman was sweet and kind and thoughtful. And as much as it hurts her to break a lovely woman's heart, she had to, because they can't be together anymore… because of certain issues in their lives. "Heather, we've broken up… seven months ago."

"I know, baby," Heather whispers and let go of Arizona's right hand to cup the smaller blonde's right cheek and continues, "and I'm saying we should try again." The woman pleads with her.

As the woman said those words, Arizona remembered those 'certain issues' they had when they were together and it mainly involved the taller blonde's possessiveness, irrational jealousy and full blown insanity and she started to freak out.

"No, I don't think so." She has to get away from the woman, remembering those times together gave Arizona the strength to break away. "Never gonna happen." She said, shaking her head.

Heather's eyes sparkled with tears starting to form from there. Seeing the waterworks building up from the taller woman's blue orbs, Arizona tried to calm her down. "Oh, Heather, don't cry… I know it's hard for you but please don't cry… at least not here." She said trying to console the woman to stop her tears from falling. People are already starting to look their way; she really has to get away from Heather, fast.

"But why? Tell me why can't we be together again?" Heather grabbed Arizona's hands once again and looked at her with her tear stained eyes. "I love you!"

"Because, because…" Arizona looked around the café in panic and sees Callie entering the coffee shop. "I already have a girlfriend!" Oh, god. The brunette was walking towards the bar; both hands are in her signature black jacket's pocket. "And here she comes now."

Arizona breaks away from Heather and calls Callie's attention. "Hi, honey!" She waived and trailed a beeline towards a startled Callie. She wrapped both her arms around the brunette's neck and hugged her tightly, whispering "Help me."

She ended the hug and rested her hands on Callie's shoulders. Callie had a puzzled look on her face, looking at the shorter blonde like she had grown another head. "What the he—"

Arizona smiled sweetly and discreetly pressed Callie's shoulders hard with her hands. The Latina squirmed a little in pain. She might be smaller than Callie but she knows how to use her hands to get a grip on someone where it hurts. She wasn't raised in a military family for nothing. "What took you so long, hon?" She said, with a loving smile still plastered on her face.

Callie was looking at Arizona with confusion and distress displayed in her dark brown eyes. She didn't see the blonde when she first entered the coffee shop; so she had no idea why the woman was now physically hurting her. "What… what did you think I did now? I swear to you, whate—"

"Shut up." Arizona whispered, harshly. "Just go with it."

"Zona… baby. What's going on here?" They heard Heather's voice and they both turned to face her. Callie is now facing another blonde woman, a little taller than the blonde standing on her left side, who is currently holding her captive.

"Um, Calliope, this is Heather. Heather," the smaller blonde took Callie's left hand and put it around her waist and wrapped her right arm around the brunette's. "This is my girlfriend, Dr. Callie Torres."

"What?" both Callie and Heather said at the same time, Callie's head turned to face the smaller woman and once again, Arizona's grip around Callie tightened and all the brunette could do was bite her lower lips but she managed to maintain a serious face.

"I mean, what, is… so surprising about that? We. Are. Girlfriends. Not _girl friend_ girlfriends. We're the, you know, sleep-together-in-the-same-bed-and-have-crazy-sex kind of girlfriends." She tried to smile at Heather despite the pain Arizona was giving her. The small blonde seemed to be satisfied with her stuttered answer and loosened her tight hold on Callie. She just let her arms stay on the brunette's waist.

Thankfully, Heather appears to be buying it, too. The taller blonde turned her attention to Callie and asked, "Do you love, Zona?" the woman was looking at Callie with her teary blue eyes and the brunette just felt sorry for her. She seemed so nice and not so hard on the eyes, too. It makes her wonder why Arizona is doing this to the poor woman.

"Well, love is a big word." Callie said in response and Arizona who is still holding Callie's left hand on her waist, pinched it. The Latina contorted her face a little with the pain and added, "—that I feel for her. Totally. Yeah… real, big love."

Callie smiled and put her right hand around Arizona's waist and hugged her tight, a little too tight for Arizona's liking. The brunette's smile widened when she heard a tiny grunt from the woman in her embrace. If Arizona thinks she's strong, Callie is eager to let the blonde know who is stronger. She's an orthopedic surgeon, crushing people's bones is her thing.

Arizona was feeling discomfort from the tight bear hug and when the brunette didn't let go of her, Arizona pinched Callie's stomach where Heather couldn't see. Callie instantly loosened her hold when she felt it and subtly took a step away from Arizona. She couldn't take the abuse anymore. She placed her right hand to where the Arizona has pinched her.

"What's wrong, hon? You hungry?" Arizona asked, smirking at her, when she saw the brunette stroking her stomach.

"Yeah." Callie said between gritted teeth and squinted her eyes on the blonde. "I haven't had breakfast, yet."

"That's okay, we can share mine." Arizona was smiling sweetly once again and turned to face Heather. "She gets a little grumpy when she's hungry. Anyway, Heather, we gotta get going or we're going to be late for work." She didn't wait for the taller blonde to respond and got her pound cake and coffee from the bar.

She handed the coffee to Callie. Pound cake on one hand, she intertwined her other hand with Callie's, leaving an overly sentimental blonde in pink behind. Callie just raised her hand, the one holding the coffee, to wave a goodbye to the woman.

"Baby." was all Heather could say before the two got out of the coffee shop.

As soon as they got out of the café, they let go of each other's hand like the other had some infectious disease and crossed the street, towards the hospital.

Callie put her hand back in her pocket and looked back at the café they were walking away from, "Ex-girlfriend?" Arizona just gave her a nod as a response and so she continued, "she seems so nice."

"She does," Arizona agrees and then she stopped walking and turned to face Callie, "but then she wanted to get matching tattoos, on our **four week** anniversary. And when I didn't want to, she practically attacked me with steak knives."

The Latina's eyes widened in shock with the blonde's statement, "Steak knives?"

"Steak. Knives." She repeated and raised her fist like she was holding a knife and mimed stabbing Callie and mimicked a squeaking sound for emphasis.

"Oh, my God."

"Yeah." The blonde said breathlessly. They resumed walking and she just shakes her head, continuing, "That woman is incredibly insane."

The brunette snorted and muttered under her breath, "Well, you have one thing in common." as she takes a sip from Arizona's coffee, she was still holding.

The blonde heard her and narrowed her eyes in Callie's direction, "What are you doing?" she raised one eyebrow at the brunette.

"Drinking." Callie replied casually. "It's not really how I like my coffee but it's not that bad. It's actually pretty good." The Latina smiled raising the cup.

"Well, I'm glad that you like **my** coffee. If you like it so much maybe you should buy your own." She said, taking the coffee from Callie's hand.

"Hey, I was drinking that!" Callie tried to get the coffee back but Arizona was fast to take the cup away from the brunette's reach.

And when the blonde thought she had won, she drank from the cup. Oh, the sweet taste of victory, but then she noticed that her pound cake was missing from her other hand. She turned in time to see Callie putting a piece in her mouth. "Hmm, pound cake… rich, buttery pound cake. Yum."

"That's mine!"

"You said we could share!" Callie took advantage of their height difference and stretched her hand up when the blonde tried to get the cake back. It was hilarious seeing Arizona trying to reach up, it was like taking candy from a baby. "You should learn how to share, kitty. After all, it's your fault I didn't get to buy my own breakfast. And I saved your ass back there. Not to mention, I endured all the abuse you did to me. You still owe me, kitty." Callie was smirking and it just made Arizona irritated more.

Ever since the incident of Callie hearing Arizona purr like a cat in Mark's apartment, the brunette have occasionally referred to and treated Arizona like a cat. Callie thought it was funny.

Arizona huffed in response, "Fine!"

She handed the coffee to Callie and the brunette offered the pound cake in exchange. Callie took the coffee, still with the annoying grin on her face, and drank from it. Grabbing her pound cake back, Arizona took a big bite from the cake and turned around and locked eyes with Teddy who was standing next to the reception area at the hospital's lobby.

Apparently, Teddy thinks there was something amusing, seeing that she is wide eyed, staring at them and has a smirk on her face. That was when Arizona noticed that they were already inside the hospital… surrounded by gossiping co-workers.

Seeing the look on the nurses in the station and the other hospital staff, it was easy to say that their little banter gathered some attention. Oh, great. She didn't notice when they entered the hospital. She looked over her shoulder and saw Callie, looking oblivious to the few pair of eyes observing them.

"Here." The Latina said after taking a long drink from the coffee and handing it over back to Arizona and then took a bite off the cake on the blonde's hand. "Later." She waves goodbye as she walks away headed for the resident's lounge to change into her scrubs, leaving a stunned blonde behind.

* * *

Taking a spoonful of her lunch, Callie closed her eyes and slowly chewed the food not because she was savoring the taste but because it was awful. She took a long sip of her drink to wash away the taste. If she didn't have a surgery scheduled in an hour she would've considered going out of the hospital to get a decent meal but she did. She was almost half done with her meal when Mark sat down in front of her and placed his lunch on the table, propped his head on his elbow and stared at her while she eats. She tried to ignore it but it was starting to get creepy.

The brunette put her spoon down and looked straight at her best friend annoyingly. "What?"

"So, is it true?" Mark was still looking at her with his inspecting eyes.

"What is?" she was confused what he was talking about.

"Someone saw you with a certain pediatric surgeon this morning in the coffee shop across the street."

"And by someone, you mean you."

Mark just gave her a knowing smile and continued, "You were introduced as the girlfriend and you walked out of the coffee shop holding hands. Half of the hospital even saw you flirting with each other when you entered this morning."

"And your point is?"

"Oh, come on, Callie. We tell each other stuff! Everyone's already talking about how Yang saw you and Blondie getting it on in your apartment's living room."

"There's nothing to tell, Mark." She says as she stands up and throws her leftover in the bin. She looked down at her phone to check the time, she still have thirty minutes to spare.

She considered telling Mark the whole story but decided against it. It was more fun watching him die slowly out of curiosity. "I have surgery." She tells him and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Torres!" he booms his commanding voice as he calls out to his closest female friend. Mark thinks for a moment and smiled smugly when he remembered something he heard while eavesdropping in a slightly opened door which happens to be the door leading to the Chief of Surgery's office.

"I heard the Chief called Addison for a consult."

Callie stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards her friend. "What?"


End file.
